


Poor Sokka

by ibestarlight



Series: Sky [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: Zuko and Aang are having another baby. Sokka doesn't want to know about it. Sequel to SKY. YAOI. Zuko/Aang. Mpreg.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Poor Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a sequel to Sky, but may be read on its own. It's more drabble than actual fic, but please enjoy all the same. :)
> 
> Originally published: 04 November 2008

"Sokka…"

"No, Aang."

"But, Sokka…"

"No, we are not going."

"But, Sokka, we're…"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Will you just…"

"No."

"Can I at least…"

"No."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Give me the phone, Sokka. Aang, you'd have to forgive my brother. He's still a little traumatized from last time."

Aang couldn't help chuckling a little. "Yes, I know. It's all right, Katara. I just wanted to know if you were gonna come by later for the lunch we planned."

Katara smiled. "Of course. I'll drag Sokka by his ears if I need too."

The waterbender could practically hear Aang's smile through the phone. "Thanks so much, Katara! I love you guys!"

"We love you guys too. Even if Sokka is like this at the moment. Anyway, we'll see you later!" Katara put the phone down and rounded on his brother. Sokka could only squeak before Katara dragged him off to the bath, the closet, and then out the door.

…

"Katara! You made it!" Aang exclaimed, delighted.

"Where's your brother?" Zuko asked. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, wiping the cutlery.

"Oh, he said he needed to prepare himself before coming in so he wouldn't faint again, like last time," Katara said, waving her hand in the general direction of her brother. She and Aang sat down in the living room.

Aang chuckled. "That was funny."

Katara chuckled. "Yes, it was."

Zuko had been listening from the kitchen, and was smirking when he sat down beside his lover. "Wait 'til Aang tells him the news this time around."

"Why? What's so different with this time around?"

All heads turned to Sokka as he asked the question. Aang immediately sprang up and hugged Sokka. "You came! I didn't think you really would!"

Sokka's eyes widened, his palms gently resting on Aang's waist. He slowly put some distance between them, stared at Aang's perfectly round belly, and promptly fainted.

When he regained consciousness about five seconds later, Zuko looked downed at him and smirked.

"What? Did you think I always bottomed?"

And of course, Sokka fainted. Yet again. To Zuko's delight, naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Original end notes: I'm not sure if I wrote that properly. Harhar. It was funny when it was in my head, not sure if it's still funny written down like that. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames can be directed elsewhere. ^


End file.
